Incubo
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Más que estar protegiendo a sus familia, más que estarlo protegiendo a él, sentía que los estaba traicionando, en especial a él, a su amado Guardián de la Tormenta. Advertencias: Yaoi -27xAll-


**Hola! :3 Rukiruki otra vez llenando aquí de cosas homosexuales. Ahora, sobre ésto: se me ocurrió hace días y hasta ahora lo empiezo. Se trata de un TsunaxAll (todo mundo sabe que Tsuna es el uke de todos :3 ) pero como Rukiruki es fiel al 5927, la trama se centra en este tierno pairing. Tal vez odien al juudaime por golfo xD , pero bueno se darán cuenta por qué será asi n_ñ . Y aseguro algo, ésto no durará más de 5 capítulos y trataré de actualizar seguido por que: 1.- No me gusta dejar fics inconclusos, y 2.- Si me tardo en actualizar tal vez las ganas de hacerlo se vayan y lo deje inconcluso. (Que no lo haré, no me gusta, por eso trataré de subir os nuevos rápido). Y gente, lo siento quedará con lime o lemon (Rukiruki es ghaimente pervertida) :/ **

**Buono~, sin más qué decir dejo el primer capítulo que es una mezcla de 10027 y 5927. TYL**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano-sama. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: ''El inicio del engaño''.<strong>

Él quería ser feliz junto con su familia, pero sabía que eso era difícil de conseguir, cada vez había más problemas y peligros que se oponían cruelmente a la paz y felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

Estaba consciente desde un principio que en la mafia podría haber peligros constantes pero en ésta ocasión ya se habían salido de control. Los problemas con la familia contraria eran tan grandes que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir al menos unos días de tregua para no exponer a sus Guardianes y a sus conocidos a otra batalla más en la que salieran terriblemente lastimados como en veces anteriores. Pero nunca imaginó que la tregua le iba a costar tan caro.

Más que estar protegiendo a sus familia, más que estarlo protegiendo a _él, _sentía que los estaba traicionando, en especial a él, a su amado Guardián de la Tormenta.

Se sentía una basura. No merecía el cariño y la lealtad de Gokudera por la barbaridad que estaba cometiendo.

Soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió que entraba algo en su interior, salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada perversa de la persona que tenía encima.

Vaya basura que era, ¿tan bajo había caído?.

Las manos de su acompañante de los ojos violetas acariciaban desesperadamente todo lo que tenía a su alcanze, centrándose en acariciar el miembro expuesto del jefe de los Vongola. Los gemidos de parte del mismo décimo no paraban se salir de su boca, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo caliente y mojado que tenía encima dejaba un camino de besos y mordidas por todo su cuello.

En un movimiento, el mayor acortó las distancias entre los dos y besó salvajemente los labios del Vongola, introduciendo su lengua, explorando la cavidad, sonrió contra el beso y al notar el fuerte deseo de separarse del castaño se apartó el primero después de haberle mordido su suave labio inferior.

Tsuna quería morirse en ése momento, sentía asco de él, asco de sí mismo por sentir placer ante los salvajes tactos de su enemigo. Ahora sí preferiría estar muerto, estaba traicionando a todos.

El mayor rió sínicamente frente a él y lo miró desafiante, y comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente. El castaño soltaba lágrimas y gritos, que al principio sonaban con tono de dolor y desesperación acompañados de constantes ''para ya'' y ''¡ya basta!'' y que, al pasar el tiempo se conviertieron en suspiros de placer.

No podía estar sintiendo eso... ¡no con él!

Pero la temperatura de su cuerpo y el éxtasis que el otro le brindaba le estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba confundiendo demasiado, y antes de correrse entre sus vientres soltó un gemido muy fuerte.

-¡Gokudera-kun!

Ante lo que dijo, el otro paró. Y riendo sínicamente miró al castaño sonrojado, quien respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Eh? Tsunayoshi-kun, creo que me estás confundiendo. _Dijo el albino con una de sus típicas sonrisas_.

Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, él no era Gokudera-kun, era Byakuran, el jefe de Millefiore, ¡su enemigo!.

Entonces no era una pesadila, era la maldita realidad. Que alguien le diera un tiro en la cabeza ya, era lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi quería en ese momento.

Byakuran terminó muy cansado y se recostó a un lado del décimo Vongola.

-Puedes irte ya Tsunayoshi-kun, la pasé bien contigo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-No atacaremos a tu familia en una semana, puedes estar tranquilo~._ Dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en la almohada._

Y el castaño no dijo nada, sólo se dignó a ponerse de nuevo su ropa.

-Y ya sabes, si quieres que no ataquemos en un mes, haz lo que te dije, te estaré vigilando.

A Tsuna le heló la sangre al escuchar eso de Byakuran, sabía a lo que se refería y no le pareció nada bien. Pero si conseguía un mes de tregua, tal vez podría tener mas tiempo para planear algo y así derrotar a la familia Millefiore.

Siguió ajustando su corbata y salió sin decir una palabra de ése edificio del mal.

Llegaría a Japón en el próximo vuelo, en un viaje en el que lo único que hizo fue llorar como una niña pequeña que perdió su muñeca.

¿Esta era la menera de protegerlo?, ¿engañándolo?, ¿qué hará al ver a Gokudera-kun?.

De seguro al llegar a la base su Guardián de la Tormenta gritara ¡Juudaime!, correrá a abrazarlo, y besarlo como siempre.

Pero ya era diferente, le había hecho lo peor. Y si hacía lo que le dijo Byakuran para conseguir un mes de tiempo se sentiría peor. ¿Es que podía ser más débil y fácil de manipular?.

Al día siguiente, el décimo entró a la base secreta y se exaltó al sentir esos brazos rodeándolo por detrás, y un susuro en su oído hizo que se le nublara la vista.

-Juudaime, te extrañe.

Lo miró con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que la tempesta comenzara a preguntarle desesperado lo que le pasaba.

-Gokudera-kun, no es... nada, sólo que... también me hiciste falta.

Y se lanzó contra el peliplateado, llorando en su hombro.

-Juudaime.

Y Tsuna sabía que éso era el principio, aunque terminaría perdiendo lo que más quería, podría perderlo a él.

* * *

><p><em>Apesta como la autora, lo sé xD <em>

_Y otra cosa :3 (cómo molesto! xD), busco sugerencias, pueden dejar en un review algun personaje al que quieran ver emparejado con Tsuna (es un TsunaxAll, se vale con cualquiera [que sea chico] xD) menos con Yama TwT , el no me gusta para que sea ghei TwT, compréndame . _

_Gracias por leer! 8D ya-ne!_


End file.
